


What Dreams May Come

by NEStar



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Episode: s01e07 (Sanditon TV 2019), F/M, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: While she may be naive there were a few things Charlotte had heard of, which can make for some interesting dreams.





	What Dreams May Come

Sleep did not come easy to Charlotte. The wonderful, confounding words that Mr. Parker had spoke kept playing over and over in her head. Finally, her poor mind could take no more and other thoughts and memories mixed into the sound of Sidney's voice: an overheard moment between her mother and a young bride from the village, “after your husband makes his nightly visit, you must stay reclined on you back for at least half an hour.”, the time she had seen the stud bull in his duties, a bit of a novel that she had found from a traveling peddler, “Jealousy over took him and in three sudden strides he had crossed the room and took her into his arms in a bruising kiss. Madeline suddenly found herself lifted off the floor, then seated onto the desk. 'Please, sir,' she said as his lips moved away from hers and his hand fumbled for the edge of her skirt. 'No. My virtue will be –' a gasp cut short her effort. Her knees had fallen open and Lord Hunter had taken the opportunity to step closer into their embrace. 'What did you say?' he questioned. 'Nothing, don't stop,' came Madeline's reply as a wave of pleasure overtook her body. As Lord Hunter continued in his ministrations, she knew herself to be lost.”

Charlotte's eyes slid shut, her body surrendering to the physical need for rest. Yet her mind continued to spin out a fantastic scenario.

“I find I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you.”

Charlotte gave a small gasp as the import of those words reached her. She reached a hand out to the model table next to her as he took a step closer. “Mr. Parker, I--” The distance between them was suddenly gone. Sidney Parker stood before, so close they were nearly touching. 

“Charlotte,” he said.

She closed her eyes for a second, just a blink, and when she opened them he was still there. The warm air of the ballroom and the even warmer look in his eyes causing her to blush.

“I don't want to dance with them.”

And they were off, circling around each other in the opening moves of the dance. Then Sidney opened his arms for the next section and Charlotte flushed further. His jacket and waistcoat were gone and she was presented with the glimpse she had from the cove, a set of well shaped shoulders and a firm chest. Stepping close she placed her right hand into his and her left hand onto his amazingly bare shoulder.

The heat of him had always warmed her but now, with no layers of shirt, waistcoat, and jacket in the way, it burned; the heat of it running down her arm and gathering low in the stomach. They spun through the dance, faster and faster until Charlotte fell – the warmth of the sea catching her and sending her crashing back into Sidney's arms.

The water drenched her gown, causing it to cling and tangle with her legs. Even with Sidney holding her close the weight at her legs and the ache in her belly pulled her down.

Charlotte woke up with a gasp with the bedclothes twisted around her and the ache still in her belly. She kicked at the sheets, trying to free herself but instead manged to trap an errant pillow under her knee. The friction of the rough linen against the skin of her upper leg sent a shock running up her body into her breasts, causing the tips of them to harden and prick up. Surprised by the sudden pleasure Charlotte hitched the pillow up higher, to the spot at the juncture of her legs, and was rewarded with that same shock of pleasure. Not caring what her actions might be, just wanted more of that sweet shock, Charlotte moved her hands to her beasts and pressed. This sent the shock running down to the spot where the pillow was lodged causing her hips to roll against it of their own volition. 

“Oh yes,” The words spilled out of her without a thought. 

The next moments were spent frantically chasing that feeling, rolling her hips against the pillow and pressing her hands to her breasts. One of the hard peaks caught between her fingers and that was somehow the tipping point – her body stiffening in pure bliss before slumping and leaving her boneless and panting, “Sidney.”


End file.
